fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Things You Can't Outrun/@comment-12789385-20151225025427
OH MY GOOOD... this was awesome! I liked NO.. LOVED everything, okay I'll review now :D - SERIC vs JOPHIA: I loved Seric but I'm still sooo Jophia though I can't explain it's like Josh is willing to change for the girl and that is something so rare for boys like him. - TAMIE: What's with Tamie? Are they togheter again, I'm so confused but I like it! - TAIMON: I could seriously write a book about this OTP of mine but I'll spare you and keep it to a minimum :P Let me put it this way, Tara and Daimon are just ment for eachother like they are those kind of geeks that I like to ship... I'll compare it to Teen Wolf for a second: I really ship Stiles and Kira because they are really lighthearted, kind and total geeks.. I feel like they would make out while watching Star Wars and having lightsaber battles and and and do LARP in their bed etc. They would just be the cutest (sorry for the fangirl outburst :P) Anyway I feel like with Tara and Daimon it would be just the same, and it breaks my heart that Tara feels like she's not good enough because she is! Ofcourse it's not Daimon's fault either but AAAGH you guys need to stop torturing me :'( There was so much Taimon in this episode... that scene when they had brunch was sooo sweet, the one Tara was using her finger to wipe away the peanutbutter... I was like: Taimon will rise once more bitches! But then suddenly it didn't ;( Anywaaay, the scene between Kimiko and Daimon was also very nice, but I hope it really isn't foreshadowing something. But I was kinda distracted by the fact that Daimon would protect Tara with his life, I was dying of joy inside. But I will stop my rambling about Taimon now because that was probably not even a question to be reviewed ;P lol - DAIMON: Omg can I just say that I LOVE LOVE LOVE this fictional character? I need someone like that in my life, seriously... He was being so positive while all of his friends were being dramatic and depressing af. :P He was funny too, he cares for everyone and puts his own troubles aside just like Tara does. He is probably my favorite character along with the kitsune. AAAGH I can't choose. - JOSH: Josh was being annoying imo, but at the end of the episode I was like: Ooooh! Now I get it :D - SIENNA: Oh man, I loved her this episode! She is that funny bitch that everyone secretly adores in a movie or series haha! I also thought it was very sweet of her to think about Tara and her feelings towards Daimon because Sienna knows how it is. Their friendship is slowly growing on me and I wish to see more of them! Yes SIERA! :P - TARA: Tara was my favorite this episode, I literally almost cried of laughter when I read the scenes she was drunk and trying to enter her room ;D I really liked that scene between her and her mom, it was very sweet and warming. :) Tara is too kind, she really tries to hide her own troubles and always puts herself aside, I thought it was very sweet of Sienna to see through her and make her see that she has to think about herself too. - BELLA: Wow, she has grown on me for sure. In the first few episodes I didnt like her and now I see another kind of Arabella, a sweet and genuine one. She cares about her friends alot but sometimes her pride hides it, in this episode I saw glimpses of her that I really like.